


An Honest Dwarf

by johanirae



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, honest axe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fair Fili, have you lost this scruffy little dwarfling in the pond? Or have you lost this shiny golden statue of Kili in the pond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honest Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a BotFA comic! (which has nothing to do with the movie, er). This story is inspired by The Honest Woodman fable :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thousand thanks to immoral-crow for beta on this comic and cheerleading me through the weeks *bearhugs*
> 
> Wheweeee, this comic really shouldn't have taken as long as it have, but I started this comic JUST as work and real life was getting really hectic, and weekends were filled with working in this office instead of drawing. So glad I finally managed to finish it :-)


End file.
